


A Very Modern Wedding

by Satine86



Series: that modern AU [7]
Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks in Love, Eloping, F/M, Honeymoon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rating May Change, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satine86/pseuds/Satine86
Summary: “You make a really convincing argument, Wheeler. And truthfully you didn’t even need to, because I would absolutely marry you right here, right now. In our pajamas.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> People asked for the wedding. I never really intended to do anything other than what was mentioned in TTP's epilogue (but I also never intended to accidentally create a whole verse with kids either). But here we are. 
> 
> With that, I present you the missing elopement... and honeymoon? This is going to be 100% unadulterated fluff and saccharine sweet banter. With smooches. Ratings may change. It's difficult to say.

The first thing Anne noticed upon waking was the fact there was a shaft of light creeping in through a gap in the drapes. The second thing she noticed was that it was falling directly across her face. The third, and by far most annoying thing, was the fact that her human body pillow was nowhere to be found. 

Making a distressed noise in the back of her throat, Anne lifted her head and cracked open one eye. It confirmed the fact that it was a little too early to be up on her day off, and that Phillip was definitely not in bed. Or even in their bedroom. 

Tired and still incredibly drowsy, not to mention thoroughly annoyed at being awake, Anne shoved back the blankets rather viciously and got up. She went to the bathroom to splash her face to try to wake herself up. She had also _maybe_ expected to find Phillip in the shower. Unfortunately, he wasn’t there either. 

Now just flat out grumpy, Anne crept out to kitchen in hopes of getting some coffee. She could smell it wafting down the hall, and knew that meant she had finally located Phillip. Coming around the corner she found him standing at the kitchen counter. He hadn’t gotten dressed yet -- still clad in an old tank and a pair of pajama bottoms -- and his hair was still mussed from sleep, but it appeared he had been busy that morning. There was coffee brewing, what smelled like cinnamon rolls baking in the oven, and he was in the middle of cutting up an array of fruits. She also noticed a tray sitting on the counter behind him, already set and just waiting for food. 

Anne found her grumpiness ebbing away, and quickly replaced by a fond warmth spreading out from her chest. 

“Hey,” Phillip said when he noticed her. “Get back to bed, I was going to surprise you.” He gestured with the container of berries in his hand. 

Ignoring him, Anne moved around the counter and hugged his waist from behind, resting her cheek on his shoulder. “What’s all this for?”

“Nothing really.” He lifted his shoulders. “I was just at the store yesterday and got the idea. I figured you deserved a treat on your day off.” 

“Did you make cinnamon rolls?” 

“They’re just pilsbury, don’t get too excited.” He laughed. “I haven’t turned into Chef Jean overnight.” 

“Those cinnamon rolls were so good!” Anne couldn’t say she had a lot of fond memories from their disastrous trip to the Hamptons, the food was one exception. Over a year later and she would still salivate at the mere thought of the cinnamon rolls still hot from the ovens. Or the extravagant dinners. 

Or even the picnic the kitchen staff had packed for them. It had been simple, and certainly a far cry from the ridiculous amount of culinary marvels they had to make for Eddie’s wedding, but it had been delicious all the same. She could remember enjoying it with Phillip, chatting about nothing, but enjoying themselves all the same. While Anne didn’t have a lot of fond memories of that trip, but the ones she did have were special. 

“I shouldn’t have reminded you,” he said. “Now you’ll be disappointed.” 

“No, I won’t you. You made them for me.” She kissed his shoulder, gave him a quick squeeze around the middle, then went to pour herself a cup of coffee. 

“Can I help?” she asked over the rim of her mug.

“Nope. Just enjoy your coffee.” 

Anne took a seat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee and watching Phillip while he finished prepping everything. 

It was such a simple thing, she thought. Anne drinking coffee while Phillip made breakfast. It was domestic. Sweet. Everything about the moment seemed so soft to her; the early morning light coming in through the living room windows, the scent of cinnamon and sugar wafting through the kitchen the air, her mug of coffee warming her hands. And the fact that Phillip had done all this simply because he wanted to surprise her. Because he loved her. 

The buzzer went off, and he pulled the cinnamon rolls from the oven and drizzled the icing over them in a haphazard pattern. In a few minutes he had two dished up on plates, and the bowl of fruit sitting the table. 

Even if Phillip hadn’t already mentioned the Hamptons and Chef Jean’s cinnamon rolls, Anne was certain she would have thought back to their second morning there all on her own. 

That strange morning when she had woken up after a fitful sleep, most of the night spent worrying over Phillip and his recovery while cursing Eddie, only to find him marginally hungover and entering their room with a breakfast tray. A thank you for helping him, he had claimed. She had eaten the cinnamon rolls in bed, still bleary eyed, and her heart fluttering in her chest. She had loved him then. Whether had wanted to admit it or not, she had loved him more than she had loved anyone else in her life. Wanting nothing more than to keep him safe and happy, and to let him do the same for her. She still wanted that. Even more so now. 

Looking down at the ring on her finger -- at the promise of a future together, Anne realized she wanted that future to start now. She wanted Phillip. She wanted more soft mornings with him. She wanted whatever kind of morning she could get, as long as Phillip was there with his hair sticking up and his eyes drooping with sleep. Secure, steadfast, loving. She wanted that more anything. 

“Let’s get married,” she blurted. 

Phillip gave her a strange look, tilted his head to one side. “I believe that was my line.” He pointed at her hand, a little teasing. 

“No.” Anne shook her head. “I mean let’s actually get married.”

“What, like right now?” He laughed and gestured between them. “In our pajamas?”

“Yes.” 

He furrowed his brows, a little more serious. Phillip pulled his chair out until he was facing her, their knees brushing. He studied her face closely. “Are you saying that we elope?” 

Anne nodded. “I know we were talking about an actual wedding, with everyone there, but so much about our relationship has been about other people. Even before we were really together your parents, and your family wanted to have their say. After that we had to deal with everyone at work, and when we moved in together I needed to think of W.D. Even the engagement seemed to involve the whole group.”

“And,” she rushed on to say, reaching out for Phillip’s hand, “I wouldn’t change any of it. But this could be just ours? Our wedding done our way. No one to else to worry about, no seating charts or invitations to pick out.” 

“You’re sure you don’t want your mom there?” 

“I am. All I need is you.” 

Phillip smiled and fiddled with her engagement ring absently. “You make a really convincing argument, Wheeler. And truthfully you didn’t even need to, because I would absolutely marry you right here, right now. In our pajamas.” 

“So you’re fine with eloping?” Anne grinned.

“One hundred percent. How are we going about this?” 

“I guess we better call city hall and figure that out?” 

He nodded, stared at the table for a moment. Then he laughed, a smile spreading across his face. Happy and content. “Holy shit, Anne. We’re getting married.” 

“We’re getting married.” She leaned forward and threw her arms around his neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all like ridiculous banter, right? And side note: I only glanced at marriage laws in New York state, so if anything is wrong... don't tell me. lol

Eloping was not quite as simple as Anne thought it would be. She blamed television and movies for this terrible misconception. First they had to apply for a marriage license, and then wait twenty-hours before they could see the Justice of the Peace. 

All in all it was far less exciting than she had first imagined. Now she and Phillip stood together at a high counter in the city clerk's offices filling out sheets of paper, after having gotten lost several times in the building before finally finding the correct place to go.

Anne sighed at the form in front of her and glanced at Phillip from the corner of her eye. “So, I have to tell you something. Legally.” 

Phillip stopped what he was doing, rested his chin on the palm of his hand and gave her a bemused look. “You know, Anne, there are better ways to broach certain topics than saying ‘legally I have to.’ Right?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just something that'll be on the paperwork." She could feel her face flush. Now she was embarrassed and nervous. 

“Oh, okay. Is this the part where you tell me you were married before but your husband died under ‘mysterious circumstances’?” He air-quoted, trying not to laugh. “Because if it is I may need to take a little time to reevaluate things.” 

“No. They cleared me of any wrongdoing in that case. Geeze.” She laughed and rolled her eyes, let them fall on the form again, then scrunched them shut. “It’s just that Anne is technically a nickname.” Even though she tried to keep her voice even, it still went up at the end. Making it into a question. 

When Anne opened her eyes again she found Phillip standing up straight, one hand braced on the countertop, and wearing an expression that was both utterly amused -- perhaps even bordering on delighted -- and just a little bit wary. 

“I’m sorry, what?” he asked. 

“It’s like how W.D. only goes by W.D. I only go by Anne.”

“Yes.” Phillip nodded slowly, eyebrows raised. “Because his name is Wilfred, and no one could blame him for distancing himself from that. What is Anne even short for?” She could practically see the wheels turning his head, trying to figure out what it could be.

“See, I was ‘Annie’ a lot when I was really young. Then it just kind of evolved into Anne among my friends, which I liked better. So that’s what stuck.” 

“Even your mom calls you Anne, yet I know she’s addressed W.D. as ‘Wilfred’ at least once in my presence.” 

“That’s because I never answer to it anymore, only Anne. W.D. will respond to Wilfred.” 

Phillip snorted. “Oh, god. Okay, what is it?”

“First, you have to promise you won’t laugh.” 

“Um…” He pressed his lips together, obviously trying not to laugh now. It was a losing battle. “Do I have to?” 

“Phillip.” It came out close to a whine, but she didn’t really care. She hated having this conversation. As silly as it was. 

“Okay. Okay. I promise I won’t laugh.” 

“And you only get to say it once. That is during the whole ceremony and pronouncing us husband and wife part, because legally it is my name. But,” she held up a finger before he could reply, "I’m going to file for a name change, then I will officially be Anne Carlyle and we will never mention this again. Is that clear?” 

“Crystal,” he said. “Also I’m never letting P.T. handle intake paperwork again. I miss way too much.” By now his cheeks had gone a little pink in his effort to keep a straight face. He was trying, so she had to give him points for that. That didn’t make it any more tolerable though. 

“Like _Phineas_ was going to blow my cover?” Anne took in a deep breath and braced herself. “My full name is Annabelle Grace Wheeler.” 

She watched closely as Phillip pondered for that a minute, he nodded slowly. There was the barest hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth, but he wasn’t laughing. At least not yet. 

“That’s actually really adorable,” he said. “You are adorable.” 

“You promised you wouldn't laugh.”

“I’m not laughing! This is me, not laughing.” He looked at her, completely serious. Although his lips did twitch slightly, but Anne decided to let it slide. “I truly think it’s adorable. I also truly think you are _extremely_ adorable.” 

Anne giggled a little at that. “Do you promise not to bring it up again?”

“I swear. After the wedding and all the paperwork is settled, it will never be mentioned again.” He grinned and crossed his heart. 

“Thank you.” Anne flashed him a smile, and went back to filling out the form.

“Anything for you… Annabelle."

Anne chucked her pen at his head. “You promised!”

“To be fair I said after the paperwork was settled.” He waved his hands over all the errant pages scattered across the counter. “We’re still in the middle of it.”

“I hate you so much right now," she said. Impulsively she stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Funny, because I don’t think I’ve loved you more.” He grinned at her. Anne pretended not to notice and fought down a smile. She reached across and stole Phillip’s pen in order to finish signing her name. Phillip, however, seemed completely unperturbed by her apparent cold shoulder. “You know, we could always go back to making fun Wilfred,” he said.

Anne laughed despite herself. “Do you think his ears are burning right now?”

“I’m sure they’re on fire. So are Phineas’.” He bent to retrieve the pen she’d thrown at him. “For what it’s worth I really do think it’s a cute name.”

“If you say it ‘suits’ me I’m going to punch you.” 

“I would never. I know how strong you are.” 

They lapsed into silence as they signed and dated and correlated everything they needed for the license, as well as some paperwork for the actual ceremony. Anne was gathering everything up, making sure it was all in order to hand back to the clerk, when Phillip cleared his throat. It was the distinct way that meant he was nervous about something. 

“What is it?” she asked. 

“Are you really going to change your name right away?” He leaned back against the edge of the counter, looking at his feet rather than her. “I mean I get wanting to officially drop Annabelle. But you don’t have to take mine, you know? I mean you’re billed as Wheeler in all the theater stuff, it can stay Wheeler.” 

Anne shrugged. “I want to change it.”

“It’s just that Carlyle doesn’t really seem to have the best connotation. I mean, my dad. Eddie. An entire mansion full of rich, white drunks. There’s just a lot of baggage attached.” 

“Do you know why I want to change it?” 

“So we can send a fuck you announcement to my dad?” 

“Okay, that does sound fun.” Anne nodded. “But that’s not why. I want to change it because we’re going to be family now. And even if you don’t have any of them in your life, you’ll always have me. And we’ll always have each other. Mr. and Mrs. Carlyle.” 

“Oh,” he breathed, looking adorably astonished. 

“Yeah, didn’t expect that from little Annabelle, did ya?” That garnered a laugh from Phillip, which pleased Anne. She laid her hand against his jaw. “Now, I’m going to go give this stuff back to the clerk, and write them a check so we can get married tomorrow. Then I’m ditching you so I can go dress shopping.” 

“You’re sure you don’t want me to tag along? Help with the zipping up?”

“We both know you would fail spectacularly at that job.” She patted his cheek. “Why don’t you just head home and relax?”

“I’m unfamiliar with that concept, but I’ll give it a try. For you.” 

“You're so dumb,” she said fondly. 

Phillip caught her wrist when she turned back toward the clerks. “Hey,” he said. “Wanna know my secret?”

She scoffed at him, “What's that?” 

“I am madly in love with you.”

“I hate to break it to you, but that is probably the worst kept secret of all time, Phillip.” She laughed, and had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. 

“Maybe. It’s still true though.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“Are you trying to earn back brownie points after calling me Annabelle?” 

“I don't know, is it working?” 

“I’ll let you know later," she teased and let him pull her in for a proper kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at these idiots in love, I literally can't stop them.

With the marriage license secured, and an appointment with the Justice of the Peace the following afternoon, that gave Anne plenty of time to locate a dress and flowers. Nothing extravagant, but something a little special for the big day. While Anne had no doubt Phillip would have married her in her pajamas, she however, wanted to make certain she looked her best.

The flowers were easy enough. She found a florist not too far from the courthouse, just a small shop inside a tiny brick building. She was sure she would have passed it by had she not looked it up first. The inside was bright and inviting, high windows letting in the perfect amount of light. There buckets upon buckets of fresh cut flowers, little blackboards hanging on the front gave the name for each flower and piece of greenery. One wall was taken up with a rainbow of long stem roses, each more beautiful than the last. 

Anne found her eyes immediately drawn to the clutch of purple and lavender roses. Without even looking at the name tags she picked on the ones she wanted: Ocean Song. Just like the ones in the garden when they had their secret little picnic and watched the clouds. 

Speaking with the owner, Anne ordered a simple bouquet of them to be picked up tomorrow before they headed to the courthouse. Happy to have that taken care of, Anne set about her next task of the finding the dress. 

She had a brief moment of wishing she had someone to help her decide, especially by the time she left her fourth shop. Nothing had been quite right, and she was beginning to feel a bit like Goldilocks -- everything she had found was either too dressy or too casual, too short or too matronly. Worst yet was the fact she wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted, just that she hadn’t wanted anything so far. 

Anne could feel herself getting more frustrated with each step, more distraught. Then she saw it. The dress was rather simple; a classic, sleek cut with a lace overlay. She couldn’t say what it was exactly that had caught her eye, she just knew she wanted it. 

Rushing inside the store, Anne was shocked to find out it was the only one they had, and crossed her fingers and toes that the dress on display would fit. Both Anne and the sales associate held their breath when taking it off the mannequin. “It’s your size,” the other woman had said once she checked the tag. Anne sighed in relief. 

Then it was off to the dressing rooms. Once there it was another round of breath holding as Anne shimmied into the dress. So far so good. She had stepped out, the sales associate helping her to zip up.

It was perfect. 

Everything was perfect, in fact, and while Anne was excited there was also a tiny part of her that worried it was _too_ perfect. As if she were waiting for the other shoe to drop. Still she had paid for everything without a hitch, and that bolstered her. Her shopping done, Anne finally headed for home.  
Although home meant then she would have to wait. At that point Anne felt like a kid on Christmas Eve, wanting nothing more than to see what was left under the tree. Her stomach felt full of butterflies. A mixture of excitement, anticipation, and perhaps a little apprehension. 

Phillip was already there, had been for a good long while considering the late hour. He was on the couch, one arm slung over the back when she cracked open the door and kicked off her shoes.

“Don’t look at the dress!” she cried when he started to glance her way. Anne raced through the door and took off for their bedroom in order to hide the garment bag. 

“I don’t think the same rules apply when you’re eloping, babe,” he called after her. Although he remained dutifully on the couch with his head down. “Isn’t it supposed to be bad luck to see the bride too? Should I book a hotel room?” 

“No,” Anne drawled once she finished her task and found her spot next to Phillip on the couch. “Then I would miss you.” 

“I’m sure you could handle one night,” he teased. 

Anne shook her head. “I wouldn’t sleep without my body pillow, then I would wake up looking like hell. On my wedding day. Imagine the horror,” she deadpanned. 

Phillip drew in a sharp breath. “We can’t have that. If it’s too bad I might get cold feet.” 

Without really aiming, Anne smacked him with a pillow. “Whatever,” she huffed. 

“Honestly though?” he said. “I’m finding the whole waiting until tomorrow thing really hard. It’s like time slowed down or something. Who said you needed to wait twenty-four hours?” 

“Just think they used to have to post the banns, and then they would wait weeks.” 

“Horrible. And there were chaperones, and rules, and we probably couldn’t even sit this close.” He gestured. Even as it was they weren’t sitting that close, there was at least a hand width between them on the couch. 

“Certainly not.” Anne moved to straddle his lap. “And this would be unheard of.” 

“If for no other reason than the hindrance of skirts and petticoats and whatever hell else they wore.” Phillip placed his hands her thighs, a gentle weight. 

“You in a cravat?” Anne pinched the collar of his dress shirt together, tilted her head to get the picture more fully. 

“A coat and tails perhaps?” He arched eyebrows. 

“A coat and tails wouldn’t be so bad.” 

“Tophat?” he suggested. Anne made a face, shook her head. He frowned. “I think I could make it work.” 

“Maybe.” She laughed. 

“Hey, I have a surprise for you.” Phillip nodded toward the coffee table, at a rectangle shaped box sitting there. Anne couldn’t believe she hadn’t noticed it before. Leaning backward a bit she snagged it off the table. 

“What is it?”

“Something you forgot.” 

Anne frowned at him in confusion before prying open the box. Inside were two matching platinum rings, perfectly polished and timelessly classic. She couldn't help but aww'ing at the box.

“I didn’t even think about wedding bands.”

“I know, but I did. So it worked out.” He grinned at her. “Besides, I needed to do something to distract myself. Yours might be a little big, I couldn’t remember what exactly your engagement ring was sized to.” 

“Doesn’t matter. I’m just glad you thought of it.” She looked up at him. “Do we get to try them on?” 

“Sure?” 

Anne took his out first and grabbed his hand, slipping it onto his ring finger. “What do you think of jewelry?” she asked.

“I think I can get used to it.” He grabbed hers out of the box, slipped it on her finger. It sat perfectly flush against her engagement ring. 

“It fits, you did good.” Anne patted his cheek. They sat for a moment, admiring their rings. Eventually, a little reluctant, Anne slipped hers off and returned it to the box. Phillip followed suit.

“Now I’m even more impatient,” he said. His restlessly bounced his legs and jostled Anne, still straddling his lap. 

“Well, it just so happens I know the perfect distraction.” 

“Is that so?” He stopped bouncing his legs, let his hands trail up from her thighs to circle her waist. 

Anne hummed and nodded slowly. She wound her arms around his neck, leaned in and put her lips to his ear. “You can start dinner, while I do a load of laundry.” 

“Oof, you’re so kinky.” 

She placed a lingering kiss to his cheek. “We need to eat, and I have to wash a couple things for tomorrow.” 

He visibly perked at that. “Are you going to wash the special kind of things that you might wear under something? Or the _really_ special kind of things that barely stay on by themselves?”

Anne moved her hips in a decidedly provocative way, brushed her lips against his ear again. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and find out,” she whispered seductively. 

When she sat back, Anne grabbed Phillip’s face with both hands, and mashed his cheeks gently. He shut his eyes, and let a breath through his nose. Clearly displeased with the turn of events. Giggling, Anne withdrew and stood up. Fully intending to do laundry.

“Anne?” Phillip entreated. She ignored him. “Anne. Aaaanne. Baby? Sweetheart? Love of my life?”

“I’m going to do laundry, Phillip. You can entertain yourself however you please,” Anne replied over her shoulder. By now he was leaning over the armrest of the couch, watching her head toward the bedroom. 

“Anne, really what is it? Will you just answer me? Future Mrs. Carlyle? Anne, don’t make me say it! I will!”

She leaned back, just enough to look at Phillip at the opposite end of the hall. “Go on, call me Annabelle, and maybe then I won’t even wear it!”

His face fell. “What if we compromise and you just tell me what color it is?” 

“Hmm.” Anne pretended to think it over. Finally she shook her head. “No.” 

“Please?” he called after she disappeared through the bedroom door. “I was very good today. I got the wedding bands. I made you breakfast! I was an excellent future husband.”

Laughing, Anne grabbed the shopping bag hanging with her garment bag and pulled out the now hilariously infamous item. Hiding it behind her back, she marched out to the living room and came to a stop behind the couch. Phillip grinned at her.

“Hello again." 

“You want to know what to color it is?” 

“Very, very much.” 

“It’s white.” She held up the tiny, flimsy, and all too sheer piece of lingerie for a split second and grinned. “There, now you know.” 

“That looks very small.” 

“It is.” 

“Are you sure it fits?” 

Anne pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh. “Don’t.”

“What if it doesn’t? Then we’ll both be disappointed, and you’ll have to return it. We could just make sure it fits… beforehand.” 

“I’m not putting it on now, Phillip. That can all happen tomorrow.” She waved a hand. 

He was kneeling on the cushions now and he placed his hands on the back of the couch, like it was a desk. “What if we came to another compromise?” he said seriously, as if he were negotiating a business deal. 

“And what do you propose?” She arched an eyebrow. 

“We table the lingerie for now. In fact, we forget about clothes altogether.” 

Anne finally did laugh. “Just think how special it would be if we waited until tomorrow,” she said, already backing away from the couch. 

“Just think how special ‘we’re getting married’ sex could be?” 

“Didn’t we do that when you proposed?” 

“No.” Phillip shook his head slowly, shifting his weight on the cushions. “That was ‘we’re engaged’ sex. Very different. And tomorrow will be newlywed sex, and it will remain newlywed sex for quite a while.”

“I see. But you can only have ‘we’re getting married’ sex for a very limited time?” Anne bit her lip, kept slowly backing toward the hall. 

“That’s right. So you see, it’s now or never really. Or it's a whole opportunity wasted.” He tossed his hands into the air. “A tragedy.” 

“Well, we better get on that then. It would be a shame to waste it.” 

“I’m so glad you agree.” He grinned at her. They held each other’s gaze for a moment, only to break when Phillip vaulted over the back of the couch and she turned to race down the short hall. 

They reached another compromise much later: Phillip helped with the laundry after ordering take out for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a [Pinterest board](https://www.pinterest.com/satine1899/time-to-pretend-verse/) for this whole dang verse. Including an approximation of the dress.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: I made _myself_ cry 3 times while writing this chapter.

Anne looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She had gotten about half way through her morning-of preparations when the nerves hit. Not worried nerves, just nerves. Too much restless energy and nowhere to channel it. It felt like a ball of static electricity in her stomach, and all she could do was sit with it. Sighing to herself, Anne picked up her phone and decided she would make a phone call. 

“Hello, baby,” her mother greeted on the end. Already she felt calmer, just hearing the soft Louisiana accent. 

“Hi mama. Are you busy?” 

“Nope. I was just having coffee on the back porch. What’s going on?” 

“I wanted to tell you something.” 

“Oh, what’s that?” Anne could hear the creak of the porch swing, meaning her mother had sat up. Could she hear how nerves Anne was? 

Scrunching her eyes shut, Anne spoke in a rush, “Well, the thing is Phillip and I are eloping today. We got the license yesterday. Now I’m getting ready and then we’re going to head down to the courthouse and it will all be official."

“What?” was the breathless reply. 

“I know it’s kind of sudden, but I asked him yesterday morning and he agreed, so we are. But we promise we’ll have a big reception soon, and you and grandma can come. It will be great. Really.” By now Anne was pacing from one side of the bathroom to the other, wishing there was more room. 

“What made you decide this?” 

“I wanted something that was just ours. Just him and me. This seemed right. And I just… I love him. Mama, I love him so much I don’t even know how to describe it. I just want this, I want him.” 

“I know you love him, Anne. I also know that poor boy would absolutely bleed himself dry for you. So I’m happy that you’re so happy.” 

“You’re not upset?” Anne pulled in a deep breath and held it, bracing for the worst. 

There was a loud sigh on the other end. “I’m… working on it. But if no one else is invited then I’m slightly less upset.”

“No one knows except for you. Not even W.D.” 

“Okay, that makes me feel better. I guess.” She laughed, and they continued to chat for a bit while Anne finished putting on her make-up. Eventually though Anne needed to hang up, to slip on her dress before it grew too late in the day. 

“Anne?” Naomi said, her tone soft. “I want you to know that I truly am happy for you, and for Phillip. Knowing you're so content, so happy, it's all I want for you. You don’t deserve anything less.”

“Thank you, mama.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” 

“Now before you go will you do me a favor, and put Phillip on the phone? It’s his wedding day too after all.” 

“Yeah. Just a minute.” Anne put the phone to her chest and crept to the door. “Phillip?” He wasn’t in the bedroom, so she poked her head out into the hall. “Phillip, I called my mom and she wants to talk to you!" 

“I knew you would break.” He laughed as he took the phone from her. “Hey, Naomi.” He paused. “Yeah, she did. Like I was gonna say no?” Phillip listened, clearly amused by whatever her mother was saying. “We’ll try to take a bunch of pictures for you, and Anne will text you once it’s all official. Yeah?” he asked. 

Anne watched as Phillip’s face went from laughing to serious to something she could only think to call stricken. She frowned at him, concerned, but his gaze was locked on the doorknob rather than her. 

“Okay,” he finally said. “I’ll try.” Another pause. “Yeah, I-I love you, too.” Then he ended the call and passed the phone back to Anne.

“What did my mom say?” she asked, resting a hand on his cheek.

“She, um, she just said that she knew this would happen -- that we’d get married sooner rather than later -- the first time she met me, and saw us together. She also said she’s considered me part of the family for a while, but um--” He stopped and cleared his throat. “Now that it's gonna be official, I can call her mom, if I want.”

Anne hugged him, rested her cheek against his. “See. Family." 

“Yeah, family.” He squeezed her around the middle, hands fisting in the back of her robe. “We’ll need to go soon, so I’ll let you finish getting dressed. And I’ll go wipe my very manly tears on a dish towel.” 

“It'll be okay.” Anne pulled back, framed his face gently. “But don’t move, you need to zip me up.” She ducked back into the bathroom, and slipped into her dress. “Don’t peak though! I’m still not ready and I want you to see the full effect!”

“Fine.” Phillip kept his head down, let Anne maneuver in front of him. With a quick zip, she was darting back into the bathroom before he could even try to steal a glance. 

“Thank you!” she cried. 

“You’re welcome. I’ll be out here... quietly freaking out.” 

Anne put on the finishing touches and took a look at herself in the mirror: she had kept her make-up soft, fresh and glowing, her hair fell in loose, shining curls. Regardless of anything else, of any of the less traditional aspects of the day, she certainly felt like a bride. 

Smoothing out the dress, Anne adjusted the straps more out of nervousness than anything else. Her dress counted for something new, she had decided. Pearl earrings that had once belonged to her great-grandmother were her something old. The something borrowed and something blue had been a little more difficult to acquire on short notice. In the end, Phillip had offered up one of his sobriety coins. Dark blue, roughly the size of a poker chip, it symbolized six months. He had three in total. Anne had the most recent one, tucked inside her bra. 

Deeming herself ready, despite the butterflies swarming in her stomach, Anne left the bathroom and their bedroom, and found Phillip in the living room. He was pacing, obviously his own nerves and excitement getting the better of him as well. His suit was one he already owned, a light grey summer suit. Anne had always thought he looked handsome in it. The shirt he had chosen was a soft blue, like a summer sky. Like his eyes. He had forgone a tie, leaving the first two buttons undone, and his hair was styled into a slight pompadour. She watched as he lifted his hand, obviously intending to run his fingers through his hair, only to think better of it and drop it back down to his side.

She cleared her throat to let him know she was ready. He stopped his pacing and turned to look at her. And he just looked. The moment seemed to stretch out, Phillip simply staring at her. Finally he tore his gaze away, let out a shaky breath as he shook his head. 

“I still have no idea what I did to deserve you, and here we are getting married.” 

Anne crossed to him and laid a light kiss against his cheek, careful not to get lipstick on him. “You love me,” she said. 

“That’s not exactly difficult,” he said. “I don’t think I could stop loving you if I tried. In fact I did try once, when I thought it was hopeless. It didn’t even work then.” He shrugged. 

“I know the feeling. But it’s not just that you love me, you know?" Anne fiddled with the lapels of his jacket, smoothed her fingers over them. “It’s that you love me better than anyone else has my whole life. Better than anyone else ever well. You make me feel special, and valued, and cherished. You see me, like I see you. And I am so happy that I will get to call you my husband.” 

Phillip let out a slow breath, swallowed thickly. “Those sounded suspiciously like wedding vows, babe.” 

“They’re not.” Anne shook her head. They wouldn’t get a chance to later, just the simple version with an I Do at the end, and that was fine. Although had had considered what she might say, if given the chance. “My vows would be more about you.” 

“Oh, more about me? Great.” He laughed. 

“Mhm. In my vows I would say that you are the strongest person I know. You are resilient and you have fought so hard, harder than I’ll ever truly know, to become the man you are. To build a life you can be proud of. And I am so proud of you for accomplishing that. I would say that despite everything, despite all the lows and rough patches and hardships, you have remained so kind and so full of love, and I am eternally grateful to be the recipient of that love. I look forward to sharing a life with you, to building a future with you, and to see the man you will continue to evolve into.” 

“First your mom, now you. The Wheeler women are menaces.” He cleared his throat, looked up at the ceiling and blinked. “And you did your lipstick so I can’t even kiss you.” 

Anne giggled and cupped his cheek. “Anyway, that’s what I might say if we had time for personal vows.” 

“Not that you’ve thought about it or anything.”

“Never.” 

“I haven’t thought about it either.” He looked down, his hand finding her free one. His fingers were warm as they glided over her skin, his thumb rubbing the inside of her wrist. “Because I haven’t thought since almost the day I met you, that you are a force of nature. And I am continually awed and entranced by you. There is no limit to the depth of your grace, and wit, and pure enthusiasm for life, and I’m in awe of that too. Everything with you is new and exciting, and I know that will never change. I know that in fifty years you will continue to surprise me, and I am very much looking forward to that. Because you are unequivocally the best thing to have ever graced my life. I promise I will continue to love you as best as I can, and try to be the man you see in me; the man who deserves you.” 

At his conclusion, Phillip lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles. A soft, lingering brush of his lips. Anne could feel the start of tears pricking her eyes, her chest rising and falling a little quicker. She always thought she couldn’t love him more than she already did, and yet every day proved her wrong. Today she was wrong by tenfold. 

“Oh, to hell with it,” she said and kissed him. Hard enough to catch him off guard and throw him a little off balance. Phillip was quick enough to recover, returning her kiss as he slid his fingers over her jaw and cradled her face. 

Anne wanted to just keep kissing him, but she also knew it was getting late and they needed to go if they wanted to pick up her bouquet, and make it in time for their appointment. And while the former might have sounded a lot more enticing in the moment, the latter was by far the better option. Slowly Anne started to pull away, Phillip caught her lips in one last kiss. And another. And finally a third before they broke apart completely. 

“I guess you liked my not-vows?” He grinned at her, lipstick smeared across his mouth and her foundation on his chin. 

“I liked them a lot.” Anne returned his smile, perhaps a little watery still. “Now let’s fix our faces before we go. You can’t looked ravished before you’ve even said I do.” She took his hand, started pulling him toward the bathroom. 

“Says who?” 

“Says me.” 

“Fine," he sighed. 

She yanked him into the bathroom, grabbed one of her make-up wipes to clean his face before working on her own. He caught her hand before she could make the first swipe at his face. Anne quirked an eyebrow.

“Leave it just one second.” 

“Why?”

“Because I need to kiss you again.” He gently wrapped his fingers around the back of her neck and tugged her toward him, his lips claiming hers once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this is your official introduction to Mama Wheeler! Finally, I'm really glad to be able to do something with her. I love her. And Mama Wheeler loves all her babies, Phillip included.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony is here! And I stole the whole speech from the interwebs. This also contains a super special (approved) cameo ehehehe! 
> 
> One final note: I have decided that [I Choose You by Sara Bareilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ooiLP_zqnFs) is Anne and Phillip's wedding song BECAUSE I'M A SAP!

They had managed to make it to the courthouse with plenty of time to spare, and found their way to the correct part of the building. Since everything had been done so quickly, they would be married in the offices, with clerks as witnesses. Simple. Easy. 

“You’re still sure you want to do this?”

Anne looked at Phillip incredulously. “Are you seriously asking that?” 

“I am seriously asking that. I know you love me and I know you want to get married. I meant this way. Quick, no frills. It’s not the most romantic venue. So I’m checking to make sure you’re getting the wedding you want, now that we’re actually here. And after you talked to your mom. Mom. Can I just say mom?” He made a face, nose wrinkled. “I don’t think I can. Naomi. Mom? Naomi,” he said firmly. 

Covering her mouth, Anne tried to keep from snorting with laughter. “I don’t know why she suggested it when it took over six months of her constantly saying ‘you can call me Naomi’ for you to stop addressing her as Mrs. Wheeler. At this rate we’ll going gray by the time you say it.”

He frowned at her teasing. “You still haven’t answered my question.” 

“I am perfectly content with no frills, Phillip. I asked you, remember?” 

That seemed to pacify him enough, and Anne wondered if he was only asking because he was nervous. She tried to look at him subtly from the corner of her eye; his fingers kept drumming against his leg, his gaze darting around the hall they were seated in. She reached out and took his hand, laced their fingers. 

“You can’t cry,” he said after a moment.

“What?” Anne turned to look at him. “Why can’t I cry?”

“Because if you do, then I will.” 

“Well neither of us better start then, because I will absolutely cry if you cry. Ugly crying too. Nothing about it will be remotely pretty.” 

He laughed, and was about to say something more when the office door next to them opened. One of the clerks popped her head out and grinned. “It’s time,” she said. 

Anne got up and smoothed the hem of her dress, grabbed her bouquet from the seat the next to her. The roses were fresh and fragrant, tightly packed and shot through with baby’s breath. The florist had even given them a matching boutonniere for Phillip’s jacket. He took her hand again, lacing their fingers once more. As they walked inside, he leaned in close to her ear and hummed Wagner’s Bridal Chorus. Anne fought to keep a straight face, playfully bumped his shoulder with hers. 

The Justice of the Peace was an older gentleman they had met with briefly the day before to discuss the details. Even though it had been a little rushed, the man had a sweet demeanor that had put Anne at ease. Today was just the same. He greeted them each with a warm smile and handshake, and motioned for them to stand near the windows. After the formalities were taken care of, and one of the clerks offering to take a few photos with Phillip's phone, the ceremony was underway. 

“Phillip, Annabelle,” he said, his voice low and gentle. “Today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage.” 

He nodded to Phillip. “Do you, Phillip Grant Carlyle, take Annabelle Grace Wheeler to be your lawful wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?”

“I do,” Phillip said, voice a little strained. 

With those simple words, said completely seriously, and holding a wealth of promises beyond the simple vows, it seemed as if the emotional dam had broken. Phillip was the first causality. His eyes brimmed with tears, and he ran his hand over his mouth.

“Shit,” he mumbled. “And I told you not to cry.” He took a deep breath, cast an apologetic glance toward the Justice of the Peace. “Sorry.”

“You’re hardly the first.” He chuckled good-naturedly. 

Anne reached out to brush a tear from Phillip’s cheek, and then it was over for her. Tears sprang to her eyes, immediately spilling over. Phillip used his thumb and middle finger to wipe his tears, then handed her the handkerchief in his pocket. It matched his shirt, which matched his eyes. She cried a little harder.

Completely undisturbed by the emotional display before him, the Justice of the Peace continued on. He gave Anne a kind smile, “Do you, Annabelle Grace Wheeler, take Phillip Grant Carlyle to be your lawful husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?

“I do.” Anne dabbed her eyes, trying to avoid looking at Phillip and crying even more. She nearly laughed at the absurdity of it. But then again she wasn't sure she had ever been so happy. 

Next came the rings. Phillip slipped hers on her finger, took in a shuddering breath. “I, Phillip, take you Anne...abelle, to be my wife, and pledge my love to you forever.” 

Anne repeated the gesture with his ring, sniffled loudly. “I, Annabella, take you Phillip to be my husband, and pledge my love to you forever.” 

“Phillip and Annabelle, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in matrimony, have promised your love for each other with these vows, by the authority vested in me by the State of New York I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,” he concluded with a smile. 

Grinning from ear to ear, eyes still shimmering with tears, Phillip gently grabbed Anne’s face and laid his lips against hers. It was achingly soft, far more chaste than when she had kissed him earlier, and her heart flutter all the same. 

“It is with great pleasure, I present for the first time: Mr. and Mrs. Phillip Carlyle.” 

“We’re married,” Anne whispered. 

“We’re married.” Phillip gave her another quick kiss and pulled back. 

Then all the paperwork was signed, the documents taken care of. Everything in that moment seemed surreal to Anne, almost like being in the middle of a dream and knowing full well it was a dream. Except it was all perfectly real. As soon as they stepped back out into the hall, Anne burst into tears again. 

“I can’t believe we’re actually married," she said and continued to make a mess of Phillip’s handkerchief as she wiped her nose.

Phillip pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. “Now we get to celebrate.” 

“No, now I get to freshen up in the bathroom because I’m a mess.”

“You’re beautiful.” 

“You’re a liar.”

“I would not lie to my wife.” He looked utterly offered at the notion. 

“Wife.” Anne smiled. “I love it. And Mrs. Carlyle. I love that too.” 

“Okay, Mrs. Carlyle.” 

Anne knew her eyes lit up. “Okay you have to call me that for the rest of the day.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mmhm.” She gave him a quick kiss before darting into the bathrooms and surveying the damage. It didn’t end up being that bad, and it had definitely been worth it. 

Outside the courthouse, they stopped to text her mother. Snapped a quick photo of themselves, grins splitting their faces and cheeks pressed together with the courthouse barely visible behind them and sent it to her. 

“Excuse me?” a voice said, tinged with a German accent. Anne looked up to find a pretty young woman standing on the steps before them, with long dark hair and a camera bag slung over her shoulder. She pointed shyly at Anne’s phone. “I could take your picture for you?” 

On the street below there appeared to be a gaggle of tourists, all getting their things in order. Anne looked back at the young woman and smiled. 

“That’s very kind of you.” Anne held out her phone.

She waved it off compliment, and started to snap a couple photos of them. Although she eventually looked up from the screen, and glanced at the area around them. “I think the light is better if you move that way.” She pointed. With a little maneuvering, and a little posing their impromptu photographer ended up with some surprisingly beautiful shots of them together. 

“Thank you so much,” Anne said as she scrolled through her phone. “These are amazing.”

“You’re welcome! You’re a beautiful couple, it would have been so sad not to have at least a few pictures together.” She started back down the steps to rejoin her group. “Congratulations!” she called back over her shoulder, waving. 

“She was so nice,” Phillip said once she had disappeared with her group. 

“She was. And we didn’t even get her name!” 

“It’s a fun story though?” Phillip shrugged. “People will ask how we got such nice looking shots when we eloped. And we can say, completely seriously, a lovely German woman materialized on the steps of City Hall. And after turning it into her own private photoshoot, she disappeared again just as quickly.”

“That makes it sound like she evaporated instead of just walking back to the street.”

“It adds to the mystery. Like we have a fairy godmother or something.” 

“Fine, she was our fairy godmother.” Anne picked out a few shots she really liked and texted those to her mother as well, with a promise that they would talk again tomorrow. For now though, Phillip was right, they had to celebrate. 

“So where to first, Mrs. Carlyle?” He linked their hands, started leading her down the steps. 

Anne smiled, couldn’t help the delighted giggle that escaped her. “I think we should have cake first.” 

“Then cake it will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also you might think this is close to done. It's not. I have chapter 6 drafted, I'm working on chapter 7. Plus I have airplane shenanigans planned, and then the actual honeymoon. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> You can thank kagee for the last two things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy this fic is giving me the opportunity to include a bunch of stuff I've thought about/previously written but had no real place for. Also this chapter made me cry. Again.

Cake had ended being a full dessert tasting at a hole in the wall shop, that Florence and Mary had once recommended. Family owned and run by a married couple, once they had heard the occasion, they had brought trays and trays of confections until Anne thought she might be sick. Only it was impossible to stop, each new dessert more delicious than the last. She and Phillip had drank coffee and stuffed themselves silly.

They emerged from the bakery on a weird high of sugar and joy, and had left to explore the city in search of new sights. Nothing was planned, only their own whims to guide them. They stopped for buskers and giddily danced in the streets. Warbling waltzes and sloppy tangos and some steps that didn’t even make sense; earning more than a few admirers along the way. They found their way to a poetry show where they spent more time making out in the back, than actually listening to the performers. They spent the entirety of their wedding day happily playing tourist, uncaring of where they went just so long as they were together. They stopped at food trucks and street vendors, their earlier sugary coma long since forgotten after wandering around for hours.

Eventually, the warm summer afternoon bleeding into a balmy summer night, their adventures led them closer and closer to home. They stopped for a very late dinner at their favorite restaurant, tucked in a back booth at request and sitting obnoxiously close as they shared their meal. Still content, still giddy, and still ridiculously infatuated with one another. 

The sidewalks were surprisingly quiet as they walked home, hand in hand. Anne found herself leaning against Phillip more and more, the closer they got to their building. Everything had been utterly perfect, and she couldn’t imagine changing one thing about the day. Nothing could have made it better. 

Stepping through their front door, Anne found everything was exactly as they had left it. Mail on the table by the door, their shoes tucked underneath it. There was a light on in the kitchen, casting just enough to light to make sure you didn’t bump into anything. Everything sounded the same, everything smelled the same. It was home. But everything else was so different now. 

“Well, Mrs. Carlyle, we did it. We got married.” 

“We did.” Anne grinned. “And it was perfect. Dancing and music and delicious food and cake and photos. We had all it.” 

“And,” Phillip said pointedly, “no one was punched.” 

“We’re already leaps and bounds ahead of Eddie and Heather.” 

“Like that was much of a competition.” He snorted. 

“You know,” Anne said, turning into Phillip. She slipped her hands underneath his jacket to hug his waist. “There’s still one thing to do to make this whole wedding thing complete.” 

“Is there? What could that possibly be?” He shrugged innocently. 

“We have to consummate it. You know, for good luck or something. A blessing for the union.” 

Phillip’s face crumpled with laughter. “That sounds totally legitimate. A very old and very traditional blessing, I’m sure.” He nodded sagely. “It’s also the kickoff for newlywed sex, which I have to say I’m very excited about.” 

“Nope.” Anne shook her head. “It’s not newlywed sex, it’s ‘we just got married’ sex. And like ‘we’re getting married’ sex, it has a very limited window of opportunity.” 

“And it would be such a shame to waste that opportunity.” He shook his head sadly. 

“Like you said yesterday: a tragedy.” 

“Well, there’s nothing for it then.” Phillip sighed dramatically and stooped just enough to lift Anne into his arms, bridal style. She started giggling.

“You don’t have to, you know?”

“Nah, it’s a bit of a requirement.” 

Anne dutifully wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek as he carried her back to the bedroom. He sat her down gently on the floor, one hand still on the small of her back and kissed her. She gripped the lapels of his jacket, and just let herself be in the moment. Their bedroom was quiet and dark, welcoming in its familiarity. She focused on the feel of Phillip’s heartbeat under her palm, on the feel of his lips against hers. Just as familiar, just as welcoming. 

Her husband. 

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, and it dropped to the floor. With slow, methodical movements, because right then there was absolutely no rush, Anne started to unbutton his shirt while they kissed. Languid, and slow. Phillip traced his lips over her jaw, and Anne slid her hands over his chest. His shirt fluttered to the carpet. 

They took a step toward the bed, still unhurried. Phillip moved behind her, sure fingers finding the zipper of her dress and lowering it, just as equally sure lips found the back of her neck. Anne stepped of her dress where it pooled at her feet. Phillip’s hands circled her waist, warm and secure, his lips teasing the skin along her back and across her shoulder. She leaned back against him; he was solid, steadfast, and entirely hers. Phillip locked his arms around her waist, one palm splayed on her lower stomach.

“You aren't wearing white,” he whispered against her ear, fingers sliding down to the band of her underwear. They weren't bridal white. In fact, everything was nude. And far more practical than the other thing she had bought. He knew that too.

“I had planned on changing at some point.” Anne turned in his arms and kissed him. “I still could?”

He hummed as if he were thinking it over. “Maybe later. We have time.” He moved his lips to the column of her neck. She could feel his fingers dancing up her back to unhook her bra. She smiled and bit her lip. Phillip started to slid the straps down, and as he did so something fell to the floor. The sobriety coin. Phillip looked down at it, his hands frozen on her shoulders, hers on his chest. 

“Phillip?”

“I’m just thinking,” he said. 

“About what?” 

Phillip let his hands fall from her, and bent down to retrieve the coin. He held it in his palm between them.

“Just about what these mean, when you get them. About how many I have.” He laughed, a little self-deprecating. “Silver is for twenty-four hours, I have a lot of silver ones. Those were rough days. Then a month, two, three, six, a year…” He trailed off, and almost as if it were an absent gesture, flipped the coin into the air and caught it again. His curled his fingers around it into a fist. Without looking at Anne, he went to the set of dresser drawers where the others were kept, dropped it back into the small box tucked inside.

When he turned back around, his gaze was on the floor. He looked thoughtful, so Anne waited for him to speak. She could tell he wanted to. It wasn’t something they spoke of often, at least not in any great detail. She knew more about AA now, than she did his life before it. Other than it made her heart break every time she thought about it. 

“I was so lonely then,” he finally said. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper, his gaze still down and faraway. “I let it eat at me. Drinking helped with that, or at least it helped make it not seem so gaping. And hey, if you go out and you’re willing to buy a few rounds, you can make some new friends real quick. Of course they’re gone by last call, and you’re left alone again.” He laughed again, a hollow sound. He sucked in a deep breath and looked up at Anne. “Anyway, the point I wanted to make before I turned into a maudlin prick, is that I’m lonely anymore. That drive… that need for all of that? It isn’t there anymore.”

“Because you worked for that,” Anne said.

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly. “I did. But there are so many things now that make it easier, like your mom saying I’m part of the family. W.D. acting like we’re twelve year olds, and talking shit. P.T…. being P.T. or the girls screaming ‘Uncle Phillip!’ every time they see me. And you. Just everything about you.” 

Anne crossed to Phillip, and drew him into a hug. They held each other for a long time, not speaking. 

“I’m sorry,” he said eventually. “It just kind of hit me when I saw the coin just now exactly how much things have changed. Back then I didn’t even know what happiness was, really. Let alone how much of it was ahead of me.” 

“It’s okay, baby.” Anne pulled back, framed his face with her hands. “You can talk about it, if you need to. I’m always here to listen, and to help if I can. Just like I promised when we were huddled on the bathroom floor in the Hamptons.”

“Oh yeah, good times.” When he laughed this time, it was a lot lighter. A lot truer. “You know, I knew I was totally in love with you by that point. But that moment really solidified how much. It made me realize I wasn’t ever going to love anyone else.” 

Anne couldn’t help it, she giggled. 

“What’s so funny?” he asked. 

“Just that looking back, I know I was in love with you well before I could admit it to myself. But that was when I really couldn’t lie about it anymore.”

His eyebrows drew together tightly, mouth twisting. “Yeah, completely wasted and puking. How could anyone resist that?” 

“You were vulnerable, and you were hurt. God, you were so sad. Even when I first met you I knew you were sad. In that moment I just wanted to make sure you were never sad again. I wanted to protect you. I also wanted to kill Eddie.” 

“I would have totally helped you hide the body.” He laughed. 

“That’s real love, right there.” Anne grinned, and let her hands trail down from his face to wrap around his neck. She hugged him tightly again, cheek resting against his. “I love you, if that weren’t entirely obvious by now.” 

“I love you too… Mrs. Carlyle.” 

She let out the stupidest laugh, still utterly delighted by the new moniker. More delighted still by the fact that he was just as blissfully happy as she was. Anne turned her head in order to kiss his cheek, his jaw, and then his lips. She moved her hands down his neck, splayed them against his back to draw him that much closer. His arms wrapped around her, supportive and sheltering. They shared long, deep kisses, just as unhurried as they were before. 

Phillip started backing her toward the bed, their arms still tangled around each other, bodies molding together, and never once breaking their kiss. Crowding her against the edge of the bed, Phillip stooped slightly, kissing a path down her neck and chest as he did so, and picked her up. Automatically Anne wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms tightening around his neck as he moved onto the bed. They tumbled back against the pillows, carefully shedding the rest of their clothes and flinging them haphazardly to the floor. 

Blankets and pillows joined their clothes littering the area around their bed, as Anne and Phillip sweetly, slowly explored each other’s bodies as if it were the first time. Gentle hands, soft kisses, a whole new experience together as husband and wife.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look. The rating changed. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“So we’re really doing this?” Phillip asked, hand hovering over the touch-pad of his laptop. 

“Yup.” Anne nodded, a grin on her face. 

“It’s so petty.” He was grinning now too. 

“It’s not!” Anne laughed, wrapping her arms around him and resting her chin on his shoulder. “You’re Phillip Carlyle, a prominent figure in the society pages. And a highly sought after bachelor for a number of years.”

Even without looking at his face, she knew he was rolling his eyes. 

“We’re simply notifying the masses that you’re officially off the market. Now submit that wedding announcement.” She pointed at the computer screen. “Submit it!” 

“I’m just a little sad we won’t get to see my mom’s face when she reads it. Or better yet my dad’s face when she tells him.” He sighed wistfully.

“Maybe they’ll send us a wedding gift?” 

“You mean the beautiful gravy boat we never registered for?” he asked, now laughing in earnest.

“Yes, plus the matching salt and pepper shakers. You are their only child.”

Phillip snorted and finally hit submit. The announcement was brief, no frills, and they hadn’t even attached a photo. They both knew it would drive his mother nuts, and his father as well. Although for completely different reasons. Anne’s delight in the matter may have been a little petty, but it was truly the least Mr. Carlyle deserved by her estimation. 

“There you are, Mrs. Carlyle. We are now ‘official’ by society standards.” 

Anne kissed his cheek, and moved around the desk chair to sit on his lap. “All joking and pettiness aside, it’s good they know. I’m sure there have been rumors circling, this way they’ll know for sure what’s going on with you. With us.” She brushed back some of his hair, trailed her fingers down the side of his face. 

“You’re assuming my dad hasn’t had a PI tailing me this entire time.” He snaked his arms around her waist. “Poor guy must be bored, we haven’t left here in three days.” 

“We probably should resurface pretty soon.” Anne dipped her head and kissed him softly. “Everyone might start to worry. We can make an announcement. I’m sure P.T. is beside himself trying to keep it secret.” 

The troupe had no idea what was going on, but Phillip and Anne had called P.T. and Charity at one point to let them know the good news. W.D. knew as well -- had since the moment their mother had called to spill the beans before Anne had a chance. Same for their grandmother. 

“Can’t we just wait to resurface until it’s time to leave for the airport,” he mumbled against her lips. 

She jerked back and looked down at him with wide eyes. “We don’t leave for another six days, Phillip!” 

“So?” His mouth found its way to her neck. “We’re starting the honeymoon early.” 

“One,” Anne said, tipping her head to the side to expose her neck more. “Charity is hosting our reception thing, we have to make an appearance. Two, mama and grandma are coming for the party and they’ll want to see us. And three, if we stay locked up together, just the two of us, you might start to get sick of me.” 

“Impossible.” He pulled down the neck of her shirt, kissed along her shoulder. “Besides, I’ve never had a wife before. I plan on thoroughly exploring this new development.”

“You haven’t already?” She dug her fingers into his hair, thought of the first day and a half they had spent entirely in bed. Leaving only long enough to acquire food, while every other minute seemed to be completely monopolized by one another. They lost track of everything in that time, talking and kissing and exploring each other while making love. It had been heavenly. 

“No,” Phillip drawled against her throat. “I need at least another… two solid weeks for the preliminary exploration of The Wife.” 

“Preliminary, huh?” Anne laughed, leaned back just enough to look at him. “What happens after that? You decide if you’re going to return me or not?”

“Of course not. I mean a truly thorough investigation could take years. Decades even, given the ever changing and evolving nature of such things as The Wife.” He tightened his arms around her waist. “So really, you’re the one who might get sick of me.” 

Anne gave him a wide, glowing smile. “Impossible.” 

“So if I won’t get sick of you, and you won’t get sick of me… then why shouldn’t we stay here for the next six days?”

“You know we can’t. We have obligations and people to see and announcements to make and things to prep for the trip.” 

He dropped his head to her chest. “But I don’t wanna,” he whined. 

“We’re going to have ten days in Hawaii, Phillip. Uninterrupted. No phone calls, no paperwork, no responsibilities. Just you and me and a decidedly lot less clothes than we’re wearing right now. You can make it through the next few days.” 

“That sounds really nice,” he said, voice muffled against her shirt. “I still don’t wanna though.” 

“So you’re going to pout?” Anne patted his head, snicking. 

“Yup.” 

“Okay, good luck with that. I’m going to go be an adult.” She attempted to get up from Phillip’s lap, but he had a rather firm grip on her waist. “ _Phillip._ ” 

He lifted his head to look at her. “I could just keep you here.” 

“Could you?” she challenged. 

“You are freakishly strong, I will give you that, but I still think I’m stronger.” He smiled sweetly. 

It was completely ridiculous, and utterly childish, but that didn’t stop Anne from trying to prove him wrong. She swiveled around and grabbed the edge of the desk for leverage, planted her feet firmly on the ground and tried to stand up. Despite her best efforts she remained in place, unable to break out of his hold. Eventually she gave up and sagged back against Phillip, resting her head against his cheek. 

“Give up? Or are you resting before round two?”

“Maybe. But there’s one thing you’re forgetting.” 

“What’s that?”

“I could always play dirty.”

He hummed at that, thoughtful. “You could, but so could I.” 

“I was talking about elbowing you,” Anne said. “How are you going to play dirty?”

“You’re vicious.”

“Of course I am, ask W.D.” 

“Fair enough. I meant I could just pick you up and throw you over my shoulder.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” She had no idea why she said it, maybe her recent giddiness had made her foolish. Or naive. Or maybe she was just that certain of her statement. Either way she had said it. 

“Okay,” he sighed. Phillip stood up so swiftly Anne barely had time to register what was even happening. All she knew was that one second she was standing, and the next she was being tipped upside down. 

“Phillip!” she shrieked, kicking her legs to no avail. 

“Let’s compromise,” he said. 

“On what?”

“We take the rest of today, and then go in early for the monthly meeting tomorrow. We can make the announcement then.” 

Anne went quiet while she thought it over, or at least pretended to. She wasn’t overly keen on rejoining the real world either, she just knew they had to do it sooner rather than later. His compromise certainly had merit.

“Are you thinking it over or staring at my ass?” he asked after a moment. 

“I am perfectly capable of doing both, thank you.” Anne laughed. “And I agree to this compromise. Will you put me down now?” 

He righted her, sat her gently on the floor. Anne had to grab his arm to steady herself from the sudden headrush. She glared at him.

“I’ll get you back for that.” 

“I have absolutely no doubt you will,” Phillip said with a grin. 

 

***

 

Anne found her opportunity for payback when they were seated on their plane to Hawaii. 

The first part of their journey, New York to California, had been exceedingly uneventful, and both had used the time to nap after their ridiculously early departure time. They had a brief stay in San Francisco, a stopover just long enough for them to see a little bit of the city and sleep. Then they were back at the airport and boarding a new plane to head across the pacific. Anne spent a portion of their flight just staring at the water, at all the endless blue. But eventually she turned her attention back onto her husband. 

He was reading something on his laptop, head bent a little, completely engrossed with whatever was on the screen.

“Is that work?”

“No. It’s a book.” He tilted the screen for her to see. Indeed he had something loaded on the Kindle app. 

“Okay, you get a pass.” 

Phillip laughed. “Thanks, dear.” He returned to reading while Anne decided to watch a movie. Once that was over, she realized they still had a long ways to go. It might not have been so bad had she not just done all the exact same things on the way to San Francisco. Or if she weren't so excited to get to Hawaii, to dig her toes into the sand and swim in the ocean.

A thought struck Anne, a surprising one. Even for her. But the more she thought it over, the more she decided she liked it. A lot. It would certainly kill a little time. Although it would, however, require a willing participant. Shifting in her seat, she looked toward her husband once more.

“Phillip?” she said, voice light. Unassuming. 

“Hm?” he didn't bother looking up from what he was reading.

“I had a thought.” She reached out and started playing with his ear, fingers gently tracing over the shell.

He almost giggled and tried to lean away from her, shrugging her off. “Do I even want to know?” he asked. 

“I think you do.” She continued to toy with his ear, and tickle along his neck.

Phillip gave up on reading, instead shutting off his laptop and quickly shoving it back into its case under the seat. He readjusted himself to look at her more fully. “What was your thought?” he asked.

Anne smiled at him serenely. “I was thinking about how this is such a long flight, and how I'd already gone through most of the stuff I brought along on the other flight. So that got me thinking about new ways to entertain myself.”

“Okay…” he said slowly, eyebrows bunching together. He had no clue. It was adorable. 

“I started thinking about things we could do together to occupy some time. _Couple_ things.” She grinned.

He stared at her for a bit, brows still tightly bunched. She could see the wheels turning as he tried to decipher her meaning. She also saw the exact moment it dawned on him. His eyes widened, brows shooting up towards his hairline, and the pinpricks of a flush starting on the apple of his cheeks.

She grinned a little wider.

“You're not serious,” he said.

“I am completely serious.”

“Anne, people would notice.”

“No they won't. Everyone's napping or watching movies. Even if they did, what does it matter? We're a young newlywed couple who simply can't keep their hands off each other. No one could blame us.” She shrugged. 

He exhaled heavily through his nose. “I'm not joining the mile high club with you, Anne.”

“Are you sure?” Anne moved her lips to his ear, voice hushed and breathy. She rested her hand on his thigh. “It's not an opportunity you have every day. Just think of it, quick and sloppy and a little rough.” She discreetly moved her hand up his thigh, palmed him through his jeans as she nipped at his earlobe.

When she pulled back she saw he had an almost pained expression on his face. “We can't honestly…” he trailed off, nearly moaned as she continued to palm him. And maybe that was a little of her payback. 

“I think we can,” she said. “But let me put it this way, baby.” Anne put her lips to his ear again. “I'm going to the bathroom now and I am going to stick my hand down my pants and I am going to think about you while I do it. If you decide to join me, well....” she let the sentence hang and kissed his cheek.

She started to get up, made sure she leaned into Phillip as she did so. Then she shuffled past him between the seats, taking care to touch him and brush against him as much as possible.

“Anne,” he hissed. “Anne, you can't…”

She ignored him, and instead walked nonchalantly to the bathrooms. Both were unaccompanied at the moment. Once inside, Anne took a second to freshen up only because she knew could, fully aware of the fact her husband was a having a crisis of propriety. There was no question in her mind which would win out. She hopped up onto the edge of the sink, and shoved her hand down the front of her underwear just like she said she would. A short time later there was a tentative rap on the door, followed by a hissed, “Anne?”

And had to keep from cackling in delight. Unlocking the door, she opened it and quickly yanked Phillip inside before latching it again. His lips were immediately on hers, insistent and hungry. 

“You are a menace,” he said between hot, open mouthed kisses.

“You love it.” She started undoing his jeans, took him in hand.

“There are so many things I want to do right now and I can't.” He dragged his teeth along her jaw, hands squeezing her hips. 

“Later. Right now just don't think too much.” 

Frantic hands shoved aside clothing between feverish kisses. Anne moved her hips forward, helped to guide him inside. She had to bit down on his shoulder to keep from crying out in pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple quick ANs... I literally have no idea how this broke 10K or how it is now approaching 15K. 
> 
> On a vaguely sad (?) note: there is only one chapter left. 
> 
> On a not as sad (?) note: the rating may change again. *ahem*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. So I lied.
> 
> This _isn't_ the last chapter. HUZZAH! 
> 
> The whole Honeymoon thing just kept evolving *cough*, so I'm breaking the chapter up. This is a bit more filler, but they're still cute and grossly in love. SO HEY. I'll get the rest out soon-ish, but I've felt like utter crap lately so I'm behind on like... everything. Anyway, please enjoy more of the circus peanuts! :D

“.....wow.” 

“The website did not due this place justice.” 

The bungalow Phillip had booked for them was tucked back into the lush greenery of the island. Towering palm trees and giant green fronds enconscing it. A simple path wound its way up from the beach, giving them plenty of privacy, but ease of access to the water and the rest of the resort further down the beach. 

Climbing up the steps, they came to the open room with all the windows and doors thrown open, and only gauzy curtains to block the sound of waves in the distance. A bed stood to one side, directly across from the opened french doors. It was large four-poster with white bedding and more pillows than Anne could at a glance. Everything about it looked plush and inviting. There was a small kitchenette and seating area in one corner, a wardrobe in the other. 

Walking out from the french doors was their private veranda with plenty of seating and thick cushions. Along with a small hot tub sank into the deck. The whole bungalow was built up just enough that they could see the ocean in the distance, but the beach -- and themselves in turn -- were blocked by plants and palms. 

It was utterly spectacular. 

“What do we do first?” Phillip asked, turning to look at her. “Beach?” 

“Beach!” Anne cried and raced toward their luggage by the wardrobe, yanking out things until she found a matching bikini. 

“That looks new… and tiny,” he said. 

“I told you I went shopping.” Anne held up each piece of the black and white bikini. She had actually done a lot of shopping before they left. And there were a great many things tucked into her suitcase, it was just that none of it took up much space. 

Phillip looked between the two pieces, then his gaze found hers. “All I’m saying is if you put that on we might not make it to the beach anytime soon.” 

“What a shame.” Anne dropped the pieces back into her suitcase, and lifted her shirt over her head. “Good thing the beach will still be there in an hour.” 

“God, I love you.” He slid hands around her waist, tugged her forward and kissed her. 

“Even when I’m being a menace?” She smiled against his mouth, winding her arms around his neck.

“You’re always a menace, so yes.” 

Anne jerked back, tried to look offended. “How can you say that? I think I’m actually quite wonderful, think of all the really nice things we do together. All the really nice things I do to you.” She batted her eyes. 

“A fair point, but that doesn’t mean you’re not dangerous.” 

“Dangerous?” she gasped. “I wouldn’t even hurt a fly. Well, maybe a fly, but you know what I mean.” 

“I do. And you’re dangerous, dearest wife, because for better or worse I would do any number of reckless things for you, and I fear one day that will get me into a world of trouble.” Phillip shook his head. 

“You mean like airplane sex?” She grinned.

“And nightclub sex," he added. 

“Getting into brawls?” She lifted her eyebrows. 

“It was hardly a brawl." He frowned. "Besides, Eddie totally had it coming.” 

Anne giggled, and cupped his jaw. She grew a little more serious. “You know, when I called mama to tell her about the wedding, she said something about how you would bleed yourself dry for me.” 

“She’s right,” he shrugged. “I would do absolutely anything for you, Anne. Anything.” 

She gave him a soft smile, leaned in and gently laid her lips against his. Anne let the kiss linger, soft and sweet before pulling back again, let her thumb brush against his cheek. “You don’t have to do anything for me that you don’t already do every day. Except for one thing.” 

“And what’s that?” Phillip's gaze dropped to her mouth again, then back up to her eyes. 

“Toss me onto that bed and ravish me.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

He laughed and bent in order to swing her up into his arms. “Your wish is my command, Mrs. Carlyle.” 

 

***

 

They spent their first few days exploring, taking in sights and experiencing as much of the island as they could; from surfing lessons to snorkeling and a myriad of things between. But the longer they stayed the more relaxed they became, and eventually they started to slow down. 

That was why when heavy storm clouds rolled in one day and it started to rain, big fat drops pelting the roof of their bungalow and dripping from the trees, they weren't the least bit disappointed. Instead they happily stayed in bed, listening to the rain and ocean, all the while stealing lazy kisses and caresses and simply enjoying one another.

“You know,” Phillip whispered, softly tracing his fingers over her skin. “If anyone ever asks me what my definition of perfection is, I'm going to say this moment. No obligations, no concerns. Just the sound of rain and waves, and my impossibly beautiful wife next to me.”

Anne laughed, peeked one eye open. “It is perfect. I'm never going to want to leave.”

“Mm, don't think about that now. We still have time. Try not to think too much and just enjoy the moment.” He bent his head, pressed a soft kiss to her bare stomach.

“And you?” She smiled. 

“Me?” he asked. “You should definitely enjoy me. I have it on good authority that I am very enjoyable.” Phillip punctuated each word by kissing his way up her body. When he reached her lips, he was very thorough when he kissed her. Deep and slow and just as perfect as the rest of the moment. When he finally pulled away, Anne whined a little bit and pouted up at him. He grinned and lowered his head to kiss her shoulder.

“Let me show you how enjoyable I am.” He kissed along her clavicle and down her chest, his fingers now gliding over her thigh and hip.

“By all means,” she said with a slow grin, and settled back against the pillows and blankets.

Phillip continued down her chest, to the space between her breasts while his hand moved to the juncture between her thighs. Her breath hitched when his mouth closed over her breast, tongue flicking her nipple while his fingers did the same elsewhere. 

Anne could confirm: her husband was _immensely_ enjoyable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. The final chapter. That is very much rated E. You have been warned.

The rains let up the following day, and Phillip and Anne emerged from their blissful little cocoon in order to have a nice meal at the resort’s beach side restaurant. They took a slow stroll back to their bungalow, enjoying the beach and crashing waves despite the clouds still in the sky. With the smell of rain in the air, and an oddly chill breeze coming in off the water, they had slipped into the hot tub once they returned. Listening to the water still dripping from the leaves, and the roar of the ocean beyond. Anne thought it was just as perfect as everything else had been.

Dipping her head under the warm water, and brushing back her wet curls when she broke the surface again, Anne thought she really could stay there forever. Just her and Phillip. She glanced toward him then, found him studying her rather intently. He sat directly across from her, one elbow resting on the edge of the hot tub. His head was tilted slightly, and she knew his attention was completely focused on her. 

Anne fought a smile. “What?” she asked. 

“Come here.” He lifted his free hand from the water, crooked his finger at her. Still fighting the urge to grin, Anne pressed her lips together and pushed off from the side. She came to stop in front of Phillip. 

“Well?” she asked. 

“Come here.” He smiled, nodded to the space next to him. 

Biting her lip, Anne instead moved to straddle Phillip, her knees resting on either side of him. She looped her arms around his neck. “Here?” she asked. 

“That works too.” His smile widened and he lifted his chin to capture her lips. 

As they kissed, Anne tightened her arms around his neck and pressed herself that much closer. His hands, however, remained immobile, arms spread across the lip of the hot tub. Anne didn’t like it. She broke the kiss, and looked down at Phillip with a slight frown.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

He gave her a bemused look. “I kind of assumed that was obvious? Unless you mean very specifically, in which case I was using my tongue.” He grinned, almost cheeky. 

Anne continued to frown at him.

“What?” Phillip asked with a shrug. “Less tongue?” He was laughing now. 

“You’re teasing me.” 

Now he was the one who frowned. “Usually when I’m teasing you we’re in a very different position.” 

She wanted to be annoyed, because he was annoying her. And he knew damn well it too. Still, Anne could feel her lips twitching with amusement. She pressed her lips together again, and gave him a halfhearted glare. 

“You know exactly what you’re doing. Stop it.” She jabbed her finger into his side.

“I legitimately thought I was making out with my wife in a hot tub.” He shrugged again, lifting his hands with the gesture. They returned to the lip of the hot tub. Anne let her gaze slid from hand to the other. 

“I don’t like this,” she said. “I don’t like this game.” 

“What game?” 

“Phillip,” she nearly whined. “Stop.” 

“What? Is there something you wish I would do?” 

She glared at him with a little more heat. “I’m not saying a word.” 

“Fine,” he sighed, shaking his head sadly. “Then I guess I’ll never know.”

“You’re such a dick!” Anne sighed and grabbed one of his hands, placed it on her hip. Then did the same with the other. “These go here,” she said.

“Do they?” he asked, as if it were entirely new information. “What if they go here?” His hands slid over her hips, down to cup her ass and pull her flush against him. 

“That works too.” Anne dipped her head, lips hovering over his. “I like it when you touch me.” 

“Duly noted,” he whispered before kissing her again. With tongue. 

They remained like that for a long time, their kisses slowly developing into a rather furious make-out session. Anne couldn’t remember when she had lost her bikini top, only that it was floating in the water somewhere. All she really cared about was the feel of Phillip pressed against her, and the shocks of pleasure hitting her every time she rocked against him. Things might have gone further than that, had the skies not opened up again and a torrential downpour started. They broke apart, laughing. Phillip looked up, one eye squinting shut as he opened his mouth to the rain. 

“Should we take this inside?” Anne asked, rocking against him once more.

“Not a fan of the rain?” He kissed her jaw. 

“I guess it’s not so bad.” She sighed when he started kissing down her throat, and reached between them to untie the strings of his boardshorts. They both startled when there was a loud clap of thunder, quickly followed by a flash of lightning. “Okay, not a fan of being electrocuted in the hot tub,” Anne said.

They scrambled out of the water, completely bypassing their sodden towels draped over the Adirondack chairs. Although before they had taken two steps Phillip was pressed against her back, arms winding around her waist. He kissed along her neck, one hand moving to cover her breast. Anne didn’t even care about the lightning anymore. She turned in his arms and kissed him soundly, as they slowly danced backward to the bungalow. 

By the time they made it the few feet to the shelter of the awning, they had managed to shed what clothes they had left. The ties on Anne’s bikini were yanked rather viciously before the item was flung somewhere toward the bed on the other side of the room. Anne shoved her hands down the back of Phillip’s boardshorts, pushed them down over his hips until he could step out of them. 

Anne wound a leg around Phillip’s, leaned into him while they kissed. They had only barely made it inside the bungalow, but they were out of the rain and apparently that was all that mattered to them in the moment. Phillip's fingers ran over her thigh, nails raking against her skin. They kissed hard, things growing a little more desperate the longer the moment dragged on. Another crash of thunder, another flash of lightning. Anne was bent back, fingers digging into Phillip's shoulders while his arm supported her. She slowly slide her leg up his, and wrapped it around his hip. His fingers dug into her thigh, keeping her in place.

Pressed together as they were Anne could feel Phillip; could feel how much he wanted her in every hot kiss, in the way his hips absently moved against her. As another streak of lightning cut through the sky, the rain so heavy now the sound almost drowned out the thunder. Anne arched her back and rolled her hips just as Phillip bucked against her. He moaned against her mouth as he slipped inside her. She scraped her nails down his back, bit down on his lower lip. 

Anne tightened her leg around Phillip and rocked against him. He kissed her hard, his hand gripping her a little tighter. She continued to move her hips but it wasn't enough. She tightened her leg around him, pulled him closer, took him a little deeper.

Their kisses were almost bruising. Desperate, frantic. The air seemed to crackle with electricity, and goosebumps rose on Anne's skin, still wet from the hot tub and the rain. Anticipation settled in her belly, her toes curled. Both of Phillip's arms wound around her waist, and he bent her back a little further. Then his hand was raking down her other leg still planted on the floor. In one swift movement he was straightening up, and lifting her with him.

Anne clung to Phillip, their mouths melded together, and wrapped both legs around him securely. She gripped Phillip's hair, tilted his head back and slanted her mouth over his. His arm tightened around her waist, supporting most of her weight, his other hand gripping her ass. Anne arched against him, squeezed his hips a little a harder, and rocked herself up and down. She moaned against Phillip's mouth, continued to move against him.

Rain still poured from the sky, nearly drowning out the blood rushing in Anne's ears, the sound of their ragged breathing. Phillip pulled his mouth from hers, dragged his lips down her throat until he found her pulse point. Another flash of lightning. His teeth grazed her skin. Thunder rolled. Anne rose and fell, finding a steady rhythm with Phillip. Her fingernails bit into the skin of his shoulders and she rolled her head back, exposed her neck to his hot kisses. 

Heat built, Anne’s stomach twisting with desire as she and Phillip each sought their release. Thought and reason no longer mattered, the storm no longer mattered. Only Phillip did, and the way he felt against her, inside her. His lips burned across her skin, his arm a tight band around her waist. She leaned into him, found his lips again and kissed him in a rush, heat and want driving her. Their teeth clacked together. She bit down on his lip once more, earned a muffled moan from him. Anne clawed at his shoulders, his back, hoping for purchase. 

Everything was frantic, a little wild. The heat burned, and the air sparked between them. Anne felt feverish, and all she wanted was more. More of Phillip. He hauled her up a little further, kissed her hard again as he thrust up. She cried out and he swallowed her gasps. They moved together. Inelegant, sloppy. Each growing a little rougher with every thrust, a little more desperate. 

Anne could feel herself getting closer to the edge. Shocks of pleasure shot through her until she could only cling helplessly to Phillip. She rested her forehead against his, her breath coming in short gasps and soft, keening moans. Anne moved her hands to the back of his neck, kept him close. 

The sounds of the storm started to fade into nothing, the pounding of blood in her ears the only thing she could hear. Anne bucked mindlessly against Phillip, dropped her hand from his neck and wedged it between them. Her fingers swirled her clit once, twice, and then she was gone. Head thrown back as she cried out, hips stuttering as she rode out her release. Light crept in the edges of her vision, and she wasn’t sure it was lightning or the heady rush of her orgasm. Her body felt light and heavy at the same time, hot and feverish even as a trembling shudder ran through her. 

Phillip was not far behind, his moans of pleasure muffled as he pressed his mouth against the column of her throat. He bucked against her, his arm almost painfully tight around her waist as he came and spilled inside her. Anne was still shivering and shaking when she slowly tipped herself forward, sucking in deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

After a moment Anne pried open her eyes and met Phillip’s, pupils blown wide, and lids heavy. She ducked her head and caught Phillip’s lips, kissed him again. A little more gently. It was a while yet before they eventually made their way to the bed. 

 

***

 

The first thing Anne noticed upon waking was that there was soft morning light, warming her bare back. The second thing she noticed was that the rains had stopped, the storm having passed. The third, and most comforting thing she noticed was the steady beat of Phillip's heart under her ear. 

Anne sighed contentedly and snuggled a little closer to Phillip. He didn't move, still sound asleep. She tried to go back to sleep herself, but it seemed to elude her. Giving up completely, Anne shifted carefully, brought her hand up to rest on Phillip's chest and support her chin so she could watch him.

Phillip's head was tilted toward her, face relaxed and lashes brushing his cheeks. He looked completely at peace and unbearably handsome. She had never expected Phillip, never expected to love someone so much. Now she couldn't imagine not loving him, practically ached at the thought of it. Anne decided she missed him in that moment, missed his voice and his blue eyes and his kisses. 

She shimmied up the bed and flung a leg over his waist. Leaning over him she started pressing gentle kisses over his face. He took in a deep, slow breath, eyebrows bunching together as he began to process his new state of wakefulness. Anne bit her lip, leaned in close to his ear.

“Good morning,” she whispered and sat up.

He made a noise in the back of his throat and opened one eye. “You know, I could get used to that morning wake up.” 

“Better than an alarm?” 

“Substantially.” He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blinked against the morning light. “What time is it anyway?” 

“No idea. I was awake and thought you should be too.” 

Phillip laughed. “How generous of you? But I think it’s too early for either of us to be up.” He pulled her back down, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. 

“I thought I was a nice wake up?” Anne curled herself around him, trying to get as close as possible. 

“You are. But we’re on our Honeymoon, getting out of bed is entirely optional. Just like clothes.” His voice was low, and she tilted her head back to see his eyes were shut again. 

“Can we stay like this forever?” 

He smiled, eyes still closed. “Okay.” 

“Phillip?” she whispered after a moment. He hummed, pried open one eye to look at her. 

“Yeah?”

“We got married.” 

“We did.” He grinned at her. “I think we made a real good decision there. Go team.” Phillip held up his hand, and Anne giggled as she returned his high five, laced their fingers together. 

Without really thinking, Anne once again inched her way up the bed, up Phillip’s body, until she could press a kiss to his cheek. She lifted her head and looked him fully in the eyes. “You remember when you said you would do anything for me?” 

“Yeah.” He reached up, brushed back some of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. His face was soft, a little more awake, and entirely sincere. 

“You know I would do anything for you, right?” Anne wriggled her hand free from where it was pinned between them, rested it against his jaw. “You know I love you as much as you love me, right?” 

He nodded slowly, a smile curving the corner of his mouth. “I do.” Then he gently slid his fingers behind her neck, and pulled her lips toward his. 

They kissed in the early morning light, a little clumsy and a little sleepy, legs and arms entwined. There was nowhere for them to be, no obligations to worry about except food when they eventually grew hungry. 

Anne knew they would have to leave their little paradise, and it wasn’t her favorite thought. But they would get to go home to their friends and family, all the people they loved and who loved them in return. They would go back to the work they enjoyed, the life they were building together. And mostly importantly they would get started on their happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so, so much reading and all your kind comments. I truly cannot express how much it means to me because most of the time I just flail happily like a complete doofus when I read them. Just know that you all never fail to make my day! 
> 
> And I have more planned for this AU, and others, and canon stuff. Basically I just can't quite Anne and Phillip. I love them too much. <3


End file.
